


The Family Barbecue

by RizzV825



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: The Rizzoli house has a family barbecue where Jane makes a life choice for the better.





	The Family Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot in first person POV of Jane's daughter Nikki talking about when her mother proposed to Maura. Characters belong to TNT, feel free to review, enjoy

The Family Barbecue

Hello, my name is Nicolette Rizzoli, but everyone calls me Nikki. I am sixteen years old, and the daughter of two of the greatest moms anyone could ask for, Det. Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles. My parents have been married for three years now, and are very happy. In addition to Maura, the Rizzoli family has welcomed two baby girls, Kaylee who's now five, and Gracie who just turned two last weekend. Over the years we've had lots of love, and plenty of family dinners. Still one of my fondest memories is the day my mom proposed to Maura.

I was thirteen at the time, and everyone was over the house for a big family barbecue. My mom and I had moved in with Maura a year ago. I think Mom worried more about me than herself. It was important to her that I felt well adjusted, and not like my life was out of control. I admire her for that, but she had nothing to worry about. There was never a time in my life where Maura didn't feel like family. To tell you the truth, I could see this day coming for awhile now.

It was June, and school had just let out. Everyone was out on the back patio while my Uncle Frankie was grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. Nanny had the picnic table set up with macaroni and potato salad, baked ziti, and plenty of chips and pretzels. My Uncle Tommy along with Detectives Korsak and Frost were playing horseshoes in the backyard. I was walking through the house when my mom pulled me aside in the kitchen. 'What do you think?' she asked me as she opened the box in her hand, and showed me the ring she intended to give Maura. It was a beautiful 14K white gold band with three round diamonds. I told her how beautiful it was and how excited I was for them. Mom was definitely excited and nervous at the same time. She loved Maura very much, and I knew she wanted this to be perfect. My mother's hand was shaking when I took it; I told her ' You know she loves you as much as you love her. Trust me, you've got this.' She pulled me into a tight hug, and I could tell she was holding back tears. With a deep breath she said ' Okay, here I go.' We both exchanged I love yous' before making our way to the backyard, and Mom gathered everyone for a toast.

It started out normal with Mom thanking everyone for coming, and thanking Nanny and Uncle Frankie for the food. Then she took Maura's hand, and began to speak, telling her,

" Maura, I love you with everything I have. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. Together, we have two beautiful girls, and I couldn't be happier to be a part of this wonderful family. I feel like a better person for having known you..."

The moment she pulled out the ring, Maura covered her mouth while tears streamed down her face.

"Baby, I love you, and I want nothing more than for you to be mine forever. Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Tears were in everyone's eyes, including mine when she said 'yes.', and the two wrapped their arms around each other. Everyone clapped for them, and I can still remember in that moment how they held each other like the whole world had gone away, and it was just them. Before long, my mother beckoned me over and I was welcomed into their embrace. We were all crying; I kissed them both, and told them I loved them. My mother was beaming and looked happier than I'd ever seen her. Everyone was hugging everyone in celebration of Maura officially joining our family.

I like to look back on that day from time to time, when things are tough, and people will certainly have things to say. Some people might see an unorthodox family with two women together, but I see what I've always seen. Two people who love each other more than words can say, and it's a family I'm thankful everyday to be a part of.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
